


i don’t want enough, i want it all

by human_pathfinder



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_pathfinder/pseuds/human_pathfinder
Summary: “Ya’ wanna dance with me, huh?” That maniac laughter filled the air between them. Nisha had danced with many partners, those who met her standards at least. Jack was nothing like her regular partners, since they were usually dying a slow and painful death.





	i don’t want enough, i want it all

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long while since I’ve wrote anything outside of research papers and assignments, especially fanfiction. This is the beginning to the dysfunctional relationship between Nisha and Jack, attempting to keep in tune with the events of Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel and fill in the void between Nisha and Jack becoming the power couple. Features some non-canon events regarding Nisha.
> 
> Makes mention of: Janey Springs, Moxxi, Athena, Wilhelm, and Claptrap but they are background characters.

The slender legs of the lawbringer hung lazily off of Jack’s desk, swinging in conjunction with the Eye of Helios’ barrage against Pandora’s geostationary moon, Elpis. Jack’s office was filled with constant noise as if it wasn’t the laser, it was the bickering and teasing between the vault hunters, or Jack screaming in frustration about any and every little thing. The vault hunters generally argued about whose shift it was to keep watch while the others slept but this time it was over something decent which was why Athena opted to spend her moonstones on backpack storage when she should have spent them more efficiently on ammo storage. Nisha tuned out the sounds of them bickering and the click clack of Jack’s keyboard as he focused on restoring Hyperion controls back to him. 

The vibrations caused by the eye’s powerful laser forced a sigh to escape her tight lipped mouth, the click clack of the keyboard stopping very briefly as their eyes met. The boss man averted his gaze rather quickly, resuming his important work. Her thoughts traveled elsewhere as her gaze remained on the man who hired her. He was everything she hated: a bad shot. Their first meeting was him getting the shit kicked out of him by Dahl forces. To her, Jack was a pathetic little worm who had crawled his way thought the cracks of Hyperion to become its supervisor or whatever generic power title he held. Rich folks were something else since they hired for protection. Despite her uninterest in him, it was painfully obvious to her and the other vault hunters that he was interested in pursuing a more intimate relationship with her more so than just boss and employee but everything about Jack was laughable and his honeyed words weren’t appealing to someone like her. 

Her attraction to Jack began naturally in the Meriff’s office in Concordia. There was nothing more attractive to her than violence, and Jack murdering the Meriff after his failed assassination attempt against Jack lit a fire in her belly. Jack had fired with such precision that his bullet hit the Meriff square between the eyes. The lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud that echoed through the office as blood pooled from entrance wound. “That’s beautiful” the lawbringer purred into Jack’s left ear as he shouted in frustration about the Meriff, something about letting him live if he hadn’t attempted to murder him. The look on Jack’s face in response to her praise was something wicked. He would attempt to earn her praise with each and every action he would take from then on.

Nisha had seen that wicked look of his several times since then and each time it made her heart beat a little faster. The look she loved the most was his seething glare. Those fucked up blue and green eyes would lock with her piercing yellow ones no matter how poorly lit their surroundings were. They were drawn to each other instantly like rathyds to fresh corpses. She was fond of the memory in which she first received that look from Jack. He had followed her exit from Moxxi’s Up and Over bar where inside the vault hunters celebrated the beginnings of their accomplishments on Elpis, on Jack’s expense of course. 

She had exited the bar after quickly becoming annoyed by the casual conversation between the vault hunters and Moxxi. That smug look on that clown sluts face as she leaned closer and closer to Jack every time she rounded the table to supply more booze to the vault hunters. On her way out through a back entrance near the dancefloor she kicked Claptrap extra hard in her frustration hopefully leaving a dent in his outer panel. Nisha was very aware that Jack had a relationship with Moxxi since it was due to Moxxi’s help that they were able to track and shut down the jamming signal on Elpis. Was this jealousy? She needed to get from them…from everything…from herself. Maybe a trip to Crazy Earls would stabilize her since she couldn’t exactly shoot anyone point blank in the face while in town. These were civilized folks after all.

“Nisha! Wait up…” the sound of Jack’s voice reminded her of a puppy she had kicked in the face, whining and yelping as it scrambled to get out of her way, tripping over its own two front paws.

“Huh?” she questioned lazily, still proceeding to Crazy Earl’s but at a reduced pace so that the boss man could catch up to her before she reached the establishment. Jack had legs for days, as she recalled some of the citizens whispering about in hushed tones when he first fast traveled to this shithole of a town, so it took merely seconds for him to catch up with her. There was a firm grip on her arm and suddenly she was being spun around. He had pushed her backwards and her back made contact with the security gate of the closed Dahl vendor. There was such a fire in his eyes and she was immediately drawn in.

Their lips met in a feverish but clumsy act, his body pressing hard against her in an effort to keep her pinned beneath him knocking her into the security gate repeatedly. This was a laughable attempt at whatever it was and so she did laugh, manically, as she sunk her claws into his hair, gripped, and yanked his face away from hers. Oh, it had to hurt, but it hurt good, at least when she was on the receiving end.  Jack on the other hand was taken aback, almost dazed and confused. He didn’t know what she wanted; she wanted to see him in agony, covered in his own blood, crying, and with fear in those beautiful eyes of his. 

She got real close, pressing her lips to his well-defined Adam’s apple as she spoke.

“’re nothing to me – nothing but the mud on my boot if ‘re lucky but ‘re not” She hissed at him, lips trailing from his Adam’s apple to the crook of his neck. Her sharp teeth biting into his neck seemed to have caught him by surprise, instinctively trying to pull away from her but she wouldn’t let him move an inch as her grip on his shirt and jacket tightened in her hands. It was that metallic taste of blood that sent shivers down her spine. 

Back in the reality that was Jack’s office, the other vault hunters had settled down from their bickering to clean their weapons, reload them or whatever their maintenance requirement was. Nisha was a simpler gal, a Jackob’s Iron in one hand and a bullwhip in the other. She didn’t need to rely on any fancy technology like the rest of them. She pushed herself off of Jack’s desk with an enthusiastic hop, the soles of her boots tapping the floor echoed in between the silence of the eye’s laser. They really needed to shut down the eye but each of them were at their limits as it was and required a few hours of rest and relaxation, which seemingly frustrated the boss man further. Athena and Wilhelm occupied the chairs in the office’s lounge surrounded by hundreds of books and a fireplace. It would have been cozy if the office didn’t feature vaulted ceilings, two large fountains and probably wasn’t made all out of metal.

She felt the eyes on her back as she walked towards the floor to ceiling window that had the most prominent display of Elpis that anyone could pay for. As her hand made contact with the glass, the eye struck again in its effort to destroy the geostationary moon. While the others were participating in a valiant effort to save Elpis, Nisha was more interested in killing people. The neon purple glow was intoxicating and if it just happened to shatter Elpis before they could shut it down, so be it. Sure, there were some good folks, like Janey, but it was mostly populated by bandits – and she hated bandits. Although, she would be out of a job then and also be penniless. Not great.

She focused on the memory of Jack giving her that look she loved, that seething one filled with anger - the one that twisted her stomach into knots and drenched her cotton panties in excitement.

“Ya’ wanna dance with me, huh?” That maniac laughter filled the air between them. Nisha had danced with many partners, those who met her standards at least. Jack was nothing like her regular partners, since they were usually dying a slow and painful death. There was one particular partner that came to mind on Pandora that challenged her and had even crippled her into submission. He was a real badass, literally. He had snapped the bone in her leg like it was a twig, towering over her with threats of how he was going to kill her. While she wasn’t one to plead, she asked for a sole request: to fuck her. Bandits thought with their dicks, as did most men. He dragged her through that shithole town by her hair to where he had staked his claim in a shabby wooden shack reinforced with sheet metal. While many would kick and scream and make an effort to escape, she began to hatch a plan in order to become victorious. Sure, she may not have come out victorious if her plan went wrong but that was the thrill of the game of life after all.

Nisha tugged at Jack’s shirt, bringing him down to her level. “I strangled the last partner who thought he could dance with me,” she cooed in his ear, omitting the part where he broke her leg, dragged her back to some shack and proceeded to strip her down. While it was her idea, the badass entertained her by whipping her with her own bullwhip. First it lashed against her back and then her legs. She drew pleasure from the pain, but it was even better when it cracked against her plump behind. As foreplay proceeded, he rolled her over onto her back and whipped her a few more times before shoving his dick in her mouth. 

Eventually he attempted to fuck her but bandits were stupid folks. He left her bullwhip in arms reach and it took mere seconds to crack the whip so tightly around his neck. Nothing says personal than strangulation. She dressed as quick as she could with her broken leg and did what anyone would do, retrieve her pistol and shoot that fucker right between the eyes. She limped her way back to the outrunner parked outside of the shithole bandit town and drove away. 

“I don’t think ya’ can dance with me, partner - yet” She smiled, planting a hard-enough kiss to his cheek that it left an imprint of her lipstick. She pushed him away from her with such ferocity that he fell backward onto the streets of Concordia. This was probably grounds for that seething look of hatred alone, but since it hadn’t appeared on that handsome face of his – she knew one thing that would sour anyone in an instant.

Without a second thought, she spat on his face. And there it was, that look that made her weak. Nisha returned to Moxxi’s with a grin on her face as soon as she turned her back to the boss man, no longer interested in sorting through Crazy Earl’s inventory to ease her troubled mind. Her entrance was celebrated by her follow vault hunters, who had seemingly one to many making them boisterous with laughter. But Jack’s entrance, she’d never forget that seething look of hatred as her eyes followed his from the entrance to the time he sat down at the same table her and her fellow vault hunters. It appeared he had quickly attempted to clean himself up, but in reality, all he had been able to do was smear the imprint of lipstick she had left on his cheek.

Maybe he wouldn’t be so bad.

* * *

Nisha hummed in appreciation as she returned to the present and returned to her position perched on Jack’s desk. He was visibly agitated, probably from a variety of reasons and hopefully her presence was one of them. Yet he continued to focus on his work as the click clack of the keyboard remained constant. The lawbringer grew bored, since she wasn’t getting shot at or was shooting someone and the other’s needed rest but she was alert, awake, and raring to go. So with a grin on her face she whispered as she leaned in real close to the boss man:

“Got only one question: Who do we hurt next?”


End file.
